


Uselessly Hurt

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Tickling, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Togamis first experience with sick loveRead tags for TW
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Uselessly Hurt

Togami never had a mom, That being said he didn't exactly not have one.

He had a mother figure in the form of his brother, He was kind and gentle just as a mother would but could also be threatening, He saved Togami from alot of pain. 

Not saying he didn't cause pain himself, His brother was just as sick as his father was, Putting on a fake persona infront of everyone later on to reveal it alone.

\---

Togami stepped into the bedroom, Looking for his book, He needed to relax for a moment, 4 of his siblings had just been killed (as Togami liked to put it) and his Father didn't bat an eye, Humming softly, He picked up the next best thing, A small adult colouring book, Despite being only 14, He prefered to do harder things.

He went to his desk and grabbed a few coloured pens, Placing the colouring book on the desk, He sat onto the small chair, flipping through the pages, Unlike childrens colouring books with happy familys, Pets and such, Adults get boring shapes, He opened to a page on plants and picked it.

Choosing Ivy Green as the main leaf colour, He started colouring, He never went outside the lines.

A full leaf was done soon enough, Shaded masterfully, Almost looking like the real thing, He grabbed some Egg White for the highlights, Maybe in the future he would be the SHSL Artist. 

He didn't notice the door open, Only the hands that touched his shoulders, He flinched at first, But quickly calmed himself down. "You." He greeted to the stranger behind him, "Hey Byakuyaaa~" It was his oldest brother, He was almost 21, God knows why he still lives with the rest of them, "Can't you see I'm busy- Hey!" He felt two hands scratch at his sides, Tickling him.

He uselessly giggled as the tickling went on, He hated being tickled, "S-Stop! I'm seri-rious!" He was breatheless at that point, Fighting not to laugh too loud.

The tickling finally stopped, His brother strided up to be just infront of the panting Togami, Lifting him up by the collar and kicking the chair away, Togami looked up through teary eyes and still saw that playful expression.

He was safe?

"I have a better idea than colouring." Togami tilted his head slightly "You get to do whatever I say and you get to tell me to do anything." Togami nodded hastily, It did sound like a fun game, "Ok, Your first order is to shut and lock the door." Togami nodded again, Being let go from his brothers grip, He went over to the door, Shutting and locking it. 

"Okay... Get on the bed?" Togami ordered, Still not knowing how the game worked despite the basic explination. His Brother shrugged before sitting on the bed, "Now sit on my lap." His brothers order was clear and Togami followed, Slowly stepping to the bed and sitting on his brothers lap.

"Uh- Hold my arms, I'm loosing balance." His brother took his arms and held them, "Okay 'Kuya, Can you grind?" Togami had a faint idea of what grinding is and started coyping it to his best ability, His brother huffed quietly but was still pleased.

Togami didn't understand what he was doing but knew it didn't feel right, A pit in his stomach was telling him to get out, "Can we end the game?" His brother held him tighter "Nooo~," His brother let go of one of Togamis arms, Using his free hand to rub Togamis inner thigh, "I'm older so I get to decide when the game ends."

Togami flinched at the attention, But he could probably free himself if he tried, Wiggling didn't work. "Stop fucking struggling, It'l be better for the both of us if you just relaxed for once." His brothers tone was cold, Similer to one their father would use.

Togami whined uselessly as the hand on his thigh rubbed faster and faster, The grip on his arm became tighter and tighter, There was now even a breathe on his neck, And then a small bite. 

It was uncomfortable, Terrible even. His brother let out a low growl as he picked Togami up with ease and pushed him face first onto the bed, His brother crawled up behind him and leaned onto his back, pining him, "If you had played along, I wouldn't be doing this." He blamed, Togamis breaths were deep and slow.

His brother reached and pulled Togamis shirt up, Using his hands to the explore the upper body of the younger. He was cold, Not enjoying this at all, Until he felt tickling again, He had to laugh, He hated how he was laughing while his brother was doing something disgusting. His brother removed his hands from Togamis sides, Instead pulling Togamis pants down, Scoffing, "So why do you wear panties? Are you a fag or something?"

Togami yelped and begged loudly until he felt a rough hand and his throat, "Shut the fuck up or I'll actually kill you.", Choking back tears, He kept his mouth shut and his brother pulled down his panties, He could feel *that* rub against him, It didn't feel good, "Come on, Relax." He tried.

He heard his brother drop his own pants and boxers to the ground, Togami whined again, More desperate for help this time. His brother spat on his hand and uselessly rubbed his erection in a failing attempt to lube before sticking it in Togamis hole, Having his ass be invaded was a terrible feeling to Togami.

His brother stopped and after putting the full length it before rocking his hips back and fowards,  
Drawing pained moans out of Togami, It hurt more than it should, If there even was a should.

His brother seemed to use him for his own satisfaction, Going as fast and he wanted and not caring that he might hurt Togami, He could hear Togami cry but honestly didn't care, Togami grabbed onto the sheets and held them as hard as he could, Pleading for control. 

His brothers pace quickened, Threatening to be too fast for the younger to even think of, His brother slammed into his walls over and over, Hitting that small bundle of nerves everyone dreams about, Togami hated this, He hated how he was enjoying it, He hated the smell of his brother, He hated how he could smell alcohol, He hated how he guessed his brother would simply forget about this the next day but he couldn't hear his thoughts over the "Pleasure."

He reached his climax with a yelp yet his brother didn't stop, Continuing to slam despite Togamis begs. He reached his finish moments after Togami but he wasn't done. 

He grabbed Togamis shoulders and picked him off the bed, Togami was almost limp in his arms, "P... Please-" "You never shut up... do you?" His brother threw him to the floor but before he could get up and run, His brother gripped his hair and yanked him to his knees, "This will make you shut up, I'm sure."

His brother pulled Togamis head onto his dick, Togamis nose was forced to smell that horrible forest his brother probably never shaved. "Are you gonna suck it yourself or do I have to do the work?" Togamis jaw shook, "Hmf." His brother pulled Togamis head up and down the length of his dick, Fucking his throat roughly, Togami gagged over and over, His stomach was twisted in knots.

Nobody was going to save him now, His brother moaned as he was forced to suck him off, It hurt, Everything hurt, His tongue hurt and his throat hurt. 

His brother finally stopped after cumming again with a low grunt, Togami had to swallow it or keep it in his mouth for the time being, His brother pulled him off the organ with a pop, Only gathering his clothes, Putting them on and leaving with a "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Leaving Togami alone.

He stayed on the floor in a stunned silence, He could feel something trickle down his leg, Putting his hand to it he saw a mix of semen and blood, His blood, His brother had taken his virginity and left him with blood.

He struggled to get up, His entire body ached but he did anyway, He needed to get this filth off of him, Togamis do not lay in filth. 

Togami has always been dirty, Since his birth, Since he was raped, Since he was scouted for hopes peak, He tried to clean himself but it had never been enough, Togami wanted to be talentless and normal like everyone else.


End file.
